


A Single Red Rose

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: "He's not." Aoi whimpered looking straight ahead and putting his hand on his chest. "He's in here and he always will be."





	

            “Why are you here again?” Reita asked, sitting on top of a tombstone. He watched as a raven haired man walked up to it with a bundle of flowers. When he was front of the stone, he fell to his knees and looked up with red eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“Yuu, it’s not your fault.” Reita said as he kneeled in front of the raven. “I should have known better.”

“I wish…I wish had known earlier. I should have saw it. The way you were always looking at me. The hurt in your eyes. The way I treated you.”

“You treated me just right.”

“I…I’ve hurt you so, so much. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say his name. It’s just that he…we…it was long ago and we decided to end it before we made it big. I…I still had lingering feelings for him. I was over him, but it was just…the memory wouldn’t go away.”

“Yuu.” The blonde sighed. He raised his hand and placed it on Aoi’s cheek. The raven looked down.

“I-I brought these for you.” The raven raised the flowers a little. “The purple ones ar-are um…are  Hyacinth. They mean um…I’m sorry and please forgive me. The tea colored roses mean I’ll always remember you and the single red rose means…”

Aoi looked up with tears flowing down his cheeks and closed his eyes. Reita sighed, doing the same thing, and he looked to the past.

            _Reita stuck his bass as the last notes faded with others’ and then he looked up to see the crowd screaming with joy. His eyes moved over to look at the beautiful man in front of him, who was waving to the fans. He also waved then headed off stage along with Ruki and Uruha. They walked to the back room and collapsed on couches, trying to cool off. Soon Kai and Aoi were joining them. The raven plopped down beside the other guitarist and leaned on him as the staff members passed around rags to wipe the sweat off their faces._

_“Hey Rei,” Ruki whined. “Go get me a water.”_

_“Get it yourself.”_

_“But, but Rei!” The singer whined._

_“Hey get me one too.” Aoi said. The blonde looked over at the smiling guitarist and he was thankful for the band around his face because his face lit up brighter than a chilly pepper. He shook his head and walked out of the room to the vending machines down the hallway. He quickly bought a water and had walked half way back, but then remembered that their singer wanted one too. He sighed as he went back and got another, then thought that the other two might want some. After getting four bottles, he realized that he ran out of bills, but he figured he could live without it and headed back to the room. He handed everybody a bottle then sat down._

_“Where’s yours?” Kai asked._

_“I ran out of bills.” Reita giggled. “I’m ok.”_

_“Here then.” Aoi said tossing his bottle to the blonde. “I’ll just share with Uru.”_

_The bassist looked down and shook his head, not even bothering to open the bottle. They sat there relaxing, but after a few minutes of silence the sound of giggling caught their attentions. Reita looked up to find the two guitarists tickling each other to the point they were in tears._

_“Ok, enough.” Kai laughed._

_They just laughed, but then Aoi stole the brunette’s bottle and chugged some of it. Uruha stole it back and drunk the rest then stuck his tongue out at the raven. Ruki shook his head and turned to find Reita looking at them with teary eyes._

_“Hey, let’s go drinking!” The singer announced. They all looked at him for a minute. “Come on guys. We just finished the tour and we’re even home. Let’s go out and celebrate. At least here we can crash at our own homes.”_

_Kai smiled. “Sounds fun, but just for a little bit.”_

_They all changed into some normal clothes, got their manager to drive them down to their favorite club and drop them off. Ruki led them all to his favorite booth and ordered them a round of shots. They toasted then gulped them down. The singer raised his hand, ordering shot after shot for the group, and eventually got the bartender to leave the bottle. Soon, they had ordered their own drinks and started talking. Reita looked down for what swore was a second, then looked up to find that their two guitarists and singer had left the table. He looked over at the shitfaced drummer and started poking him._

_“Kai…Kai! Kai!”_

_“Oh…Hi Reita!” The drummer shouted._

_“Where did every…everyone go?”_

_“Dance floor. They’ve been there for the past ten minutes. You passed out for a while there. Let’s go join them!”_

_“Wha—”Before Reita could finish, the drummer had already pulled him out of the seat and dragging him to the dance floor. The blonde finally pulled away, but found himself surrounded with dancers and colorful, flashing lights. He felt dizzy at first, but started moving to the beat and started partying with everyone around. After many sweaty songs, the blonde found his friends dancing in a group. He walked closer and realized that Uruha was grinding against the raven. That was the last straw. He was drunk, that would be his excuse later, but for now he walked up and started dancing against the guitarist, pushing Uruha to the side. He felt the raven’s hands grip his hips as he pushed against the guitarist. He turned his head and through his drunken haze, he saw his honey blonde friend dancing with some woman. He turned his body around, looking straight into the raven’s eyes as he pressed his body against him and grabbed his head, pulling him into a kiss. Aoi wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck as he slipped his tongue passed the other’s thin lips. They slowly stopped dancing as their kiss got more intense and then, the raven’s hands started traveling down the bassist’s back. Reita’s eyes shot open when he felt the other’s hands gripping his backside._

_He pulled away with a smile. “Let’s get out of here.”_

_Aoi licked his lips. “My place.”_

_The raven kicked his door open as he continue making out with Reita and leading him deeper into the apartment. Aoi finally pushed him down onto the bed and studied the being staring up at him with lustful eyes. His lips were red and swelling from the constant kissing, his hair and skin was covered in beautiful glistening sweat. The raven climbed over him and captured his lips as his hand felt his body. The blonde pulled away and turned his head to breath, so Aoi decided to start moving to a new place, like his neck. Reita gripped the raven’s hair as he felt the man sucking his neck and biting down on it._

_“It’s so fucking hot.” The bassist moaned._

_Aoi smiled. “Well then, let me cool you off.”_

_Reita felt as the other started slid his white tank top up, feeling his sweaty torso as he did so. The raven pulled the white shirt off the blonde’s head and threw it to the side then went down to attack his nipples. Reita moaned as he felt the guitarist’s teeth biting into one and his fingers pinching the other. Aoi licked the nub before raising up and smiling at the blonde._

_“You still hot baby?”_

_“I’m burning up.”_

_The raven smiled as he slid down a little and started tugging roughly on the blonde’s pants. He loosened the belt, then the button, and pulled the jeans off. He giggled as he flicked the bulge in the other’s boxers._

_“Already so excited. You horny, horny man.”_

_Reita smiled. “It’s your fault.”_

_“How?”_

_“For being so sexy. For  dancing in front of me on stage. For smiling all the time. You’re always making so fucking horny. Every day. I’m always having wet dreams about you, I have to get off during the breaks at practice. You’re always doing this to me.”_

_Aoi began to blush, but he crawled over the blonde and gently captured his lips. Reita was quivering, but he kissed back and soon, he was removing the raven’s shirt. The guitarist kissed down the blonde’s chest, to his stomach, then to the bulge in his boxers. He gave it a peck before pulling down the gray clothing. Reita kicked them off then bit his lip, holding back a whimper as he felt Aoi swallowing him up. The raven bobbed his head slowly, looking up to see the blonde looking down at him with pleasure written across his face. He slowly pulled off with a loud pop and smiled as he pumped the member._

_“You want me to suck some more?”_

_Reita shook his head no. “I want more. A lot more.”_

_Aoi raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to take you?”_

_The blonde closed his eyes. “If that will make us real, then yes.”_

_The other shook his head as he slid off the bed, then he dropped his pants. He grabbed the lube and condom out of his nightstand, then threw them beside the blonde. He grabbed Reita’s legs and bended them up, then spread them opened. He licked his lips as he began stroking his half hard cock and he watched as the blonde’s chest lifted with every steady breath he took. He started stroking harder, then when he thought he was hard enough, he got on the bed between Reita’s legs. He rubbed the blonde’s thighs as he grabbed the lube, then squeezed it on his fingers._

_“I’m going to prepare you, so relax.”_

_The bassist peeked open his eyes to see the raven sitting in front of him, looking at him with piercing eyes. He felt something cold rubbing against his entrance and he whimpered when he felt something slip inside._

_“Relax.” Aoi whispered. Reita took a deep breath and allowed the other work his magic and add in another finger. The raven started stroking the blonde’s member, hoping to relax him as he scissored the entrance, hoping to stretch it._

_“I’m ready.”_

_Aoi’s eyes got wide. “Ar-are you sure? I mean…you’re barely stretched.”_

_“I’m sure. Now do me.”_

_The raven ripped open the condom, slipped it on, and squeezed some lube on himself. He stroked himself, then raised the blonde’s hips. He placed himself at the all ready swollen hole and looked down at Reita’s sweaty face. He started stroking the blonde’s member and leaned over to kiss him as he started pushing in. The blonde’s eyes shot open and he pulled his head away as he yelped in pain, digging his nails deep into Aoi’s back._

_“Relax.” The raven said as he was fully in. He stayed there, waiting, watching Reita catch his breath and after a few silent minutes, he shook his head. Aoi pulled out and pushed in gently, slowly. Reita pulled the other’s head down and kissed him as he hugged him. The raven kissed him back as he slowly rocked his hips and stroked the other’s member, trying to ignore the painful clawing of his back. Reita wrapped his legs around the raven’s waist, try to concentrate on the strong hand wrapped around his cock instead of the pain in his lower region. Aoi pulled away from the kiss and moved down to sick on the blonde’s neck, letting him whimper, but then after a certain thrust, Reita arched his back and moaned out. The raven smiled and started hitting that spot more, making the other moan louder._

_“Harder!” Reita cried. The guitarist started thrusting harder, which also meant speeding up his pace. The blonde had no problem with that and moaned out the other’s name. “Yuu! Oh Yuu! I love you! I love you!”_

_“Uh, I’m getting close baby.” Aoi shouted._

_“Me too!” Reita shouted, but moaned out as he released himself in the raven’s hand. “Yuu!”_

_“Oh, Uru!”_

_The blonde’s eyes shot open as he felt the guitarist tense up, then gasp for air as he fell on him. “What?”_

_The raven didn’t respond and that’s when Reita realized that he had fallen asleep. The blonde allowed the tears to flow down as he tried to push the guitarist off, but he was too heavy. Reita gave up and continued to cry himself to sleep._

_Reita woke up alone with the sun shining in his face. He  flinched as he sat up, but he put up with the pain and got off the bed. He carefully got dressed and limped out to the living room, but the sound of glass clacking caught his attention. He walked in the kitchen to see Aoi placing two plates of food on the table then he turned and smiled at his friend._

_“Hey. I bet your head is killing you.”_

_The blonde raised his eyebrow, but a surge of pain struck through his head. The hangover had started, but he ignored it and carefully sat down at the table. “do you…do you remember last night?”_

_The raven stopped all movement. “Most of it. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to you.”_

_The blonde looked up at him. “I…I wanted it, remember.”_

_Aoi turned around with a smile. “I know. Um… yeah. You … you said—”_

_“I love you.” The bassist looked at him straight in the eyes. “And you don’t.”_

_“wait, what makes you say that? I slept with you didn’t I?”_

_“You called out his name.”_

_“Rei.”_

_“Let’s just forget it ever happened.” The blonde stood up. “That shouldn’t be a problem for you.”_

_“Akira!” Aoi shouted as the blonde grabbed his shoes and ran out. The raven sighed as plopped down on the chair. Reita ran down the street and finally hailed a cab. He got in, told him where to go then slipped his shoes on. He banged his head on the window as he started crying and brought his knees up to his chest._

_“Not every day I see a man crying in the back of my cab.” The driver said. The blonde looked up to see the man staring in the mirror at him. “What happened?”_

_“None of you business.”Reita whimpered._

_“Come on.”_

_The blonde rolled his eyes and that’s when he saw it. That’s when time slowed for him. When he saw that truck inches from his window and the last thing he thought…was of Aoi’s face._

            Reita looked into Aoi’s broken red eyes. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have ran after you. I…um… should have told you that I loved you. Damn it! I love you! I… I was so shocked that morning. I couldn’t believe that my crush actually loved me back. Now it’s too late. Now you’ll never know.”

“I do know.” The blonde whispered.

“It hurts me so much that I could never tell you.”

“Aoi.”

The raven and the blonde looked over to see Ruki wearing all black with a bundle of Azaleas in his hand. Uruha was wearing all black, and carrying pink Carnations, beside him was Kai, who wore a black shirt, and was carrying blue Forget-me-nots.

“Hey.” The raven sniffled.

They sat their flowers down next the other ones. Kai sighed. “I can’t believe it’s been two months already.”

“I can’t believe he’s really gone.” Ruki whimpered.

“He’s not.” Aoi whimpered looking straight ahead and putting his hand on his chest. “He’s in here and he always will be.”

Uruha whimpered before breaking into tears, then like a chain reaction, the others did too. The water works was short lived as Kai dragged the two away giving Aoi more time to visit. Reita tried to rub the raven’s cheek, but he moved making the blonde’s hand go right through his face. He stood up and watched as Aoi gently laid the red rose on top of the other flowers.

“The single red rose means…” Aoi looked up at the cloudy sky. “I love you.”

“I know.” Reita whispered and moved to look straight in the raven’s eyes. “I love yo


End file.
